Hawkfrost's Return
by Rowanleaf
Summary: That's right, he's back. How? You'll find out later, involving a prophecy and some muchloved old friends.Set in an alternative reality about 2 moons after Sunset.
1. A Bloodstained Lakeshore

The cat shifted his head slightly on the pebbley lakeshore. Blue eyes like chips of ice flickered open, and he opened his mouth in a silent snarl. The water around him was filled with blood, lapping against his dark tabby fur and staining his white chest crimson. A lethal-looking scar across his throat showed he was a fighter.

Another cat stood above him, a huge, dark, broad-shouldered tabby. The bloody waves also lapped against his paws and legs, against huge, curved claws. But his fur stayed dry and brown, no stain of red covering it. It was as if he was not really there...

His amber eyes glared down at the cat below him. In their feiry depths the smaller cat could see frustration, pride, fury, and - perhaps - regret. "Tigerstar!" he gasped. The scar on his neck stretched as he talked, and his voice was a hoarse croak.

The other cat nodded, flexing his claws. "You have done well, Hawkfrost. You are, truly, my son. Whereas, Brambleclaw..."

Tigestar stopped. Regret flashed in his eyes, and was replaced quickly by rage. Hawkfrost tentatively got to his paws, shaking out his fur. Red drops splattered the ground.

"Th - thankyou," he croaked, crouching so his belly touched the ground. Tigerstar nodded curtly."I thought my gift would be well recieved," he growled. "It seems I was right."Hawkfrost's blue eyes glittered. "No cat could have done more."

"And now," Tigerstar continued, ignoring his son's praise, "now I am equal with StarClan in every way. I have done more than they could ever do." Hawkfrost padded slowly and unsteadily onto the firmer ground of the lakeshore. "I'd better get out of ThunderClan territory," he observed, looking around.

He could scent his half-brother, the traitor Brambleclaw, and some other ThunderClan cats - a patrol had recently gone by. "Where will I live now? They'll have told Leopardstar of my death." Tigerstar nodded. "I told you you could become a leader by the warrior code. Perhaps I was wrong."  
Hawkfrost's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't be so mousebrained!" snarled his father. "It is obvious you can't go back to the Clans, and if a cat lives outside the Clans, it lives outside the warrior code."  
Hawkfrost shook his head. "I - I can't -"

Tigerstar silenced him with a snarl. "No! You will find a place to live somewhere in the forest, and gather followers, but you are no longer a cat of RiverClan."  
He began to fade into the air, until only his glaring amber eyes remained. "Remember, Hawkfrost..." The voice was haunting, wreathing around the warrior crouched on the lakeshore. "You are alone now..."


	2. Smouldering Regret

Dappled sunlight fell on the walls of the hollow, flowing through the branches of the warrior's den and glowing on the ginger pelt of Squirrelflight, who stirred and opened her eyes a fraction. The cat standing next to her, already awake, had a shadow of guilt and grief haunting his amber eyes, but he pushed it aside. "Come on," he mewed. "Dawn patrol. Cloudtail and Thornclaw are coming."

Squirrelflight scrambled to her paws, and gave her fur a few hasty licks. "Where are we going?" she asked Brambleclaw, who was already on his way out, stepping over Dustpelt carefully as though he was a sleeping fox - _he's just as dangerous if you disturb his sleep,_ reflected Squirrelflight, amused. "Up towards the border with WindClan," replied Brambleclaw. "If you hurry up there might be time for you to hunt on the way."

Squirrelflight took the hint. Padding out of the den, she nodded a greeting to Firestar, who was just stretching and prowling onto the tumble of fallen rocks by the Highledge, and bounded towards the tunnel that led out of the hollow. Cloudtail was already there, his blue eyes impatient, and Thornclaw was just coming up behind them, his fur still ruffled from sleep.

The four warriors stalked out of hollow. Cloudtail pushed on ahead, saying, "I'm going to check out the stream. Don't want WindClan getting their hopes up..."  
Thornclaw followed him, leaving Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw bringing up the rear, alone. The ginger warrior glanced at her companion. The shadow of grief was back in his eyes, and his tail drooped, cutting a path along the slowly falling leaves that showed Leaf-fall was beginning.

Squirrelflight didn't want to admit she knew why he felt like that. She's never been keen on his relationship with that cat from the start, but now... seeing what it had done to him... she wished Hawkfrost had never been born.  
"Brambleclaw," she began gently, "are you OK?"

Brambleclaw turned his head away from her, and Squirrelflight felt her neck fur bristle. Surely he wouldn't fall out with her about this - not again? Not when Hawkfrost was dead and gone?

But, after what felt like moons, he answered her. "I... I don't know." His voice was a hoarse croak. "Sometimes I remember when we talked together, just as if we were real brothers, and Tigerstar had never existed..."

He faltered, and unsheathed his claws for a heartbeat before putting them away. "And then I remember him, telling me to kill Firestar... I know he doesn't deserve my greiving for him. But... but I have to, Squirrelflight."

He looked up at her with such an expression of pleading in his eyes that she felt dizzy. "Don't judge me on that, please?"

Squirrelflight shook her head. She was angry with him, but it didn't matter. She knew he still loved her, and Hawkfrost was dead - that was all over. "Of course I won't," she meowed. 


	3. A Place to Call Home

At the top of RiverClan territory, near the border with ShadowClan, a hill sloped up to form a craggy ridge. On top of it, a grove of ash trees stood, and underneath, a rocky overhang jutted out. Trees and bracken obscured the entrance to a large cave. At the back of the dark cavern, another small tunnel branched off into a smaller cavern, a couple of foxlengths wide.

Hawkfrost lay on the dull stone floor, his tail curled around his paws and his ice-blue eyes half-open in an expression of lazy satisfaction.

A fat, half-eaten starling lay limply by his side. Hawkfrost got to his paws, stretching each muscular, dark leg in turn. It had been easy once he'd got to the cave - sneaking through RiverClan and ShadowClan territory not so. He'd had to keep to the cover of the twolegs; their monsters, their stench and their noise.

But he was here now, for his third sunset, and the prey was fat and plentiful. He prowled down into the main body of the cave, slipping through the ferns at the entrance. The blazing sun of late Greenleaf burned down on to his dark pelt, and he leaped fluidly up onto a tall rock just outside the cave. Hawkfrost liked sitting here. It made him feel like a leader.

The sun was a blazing, feiry ball in the sky, but Hawkfrost knew that in a while it would be replaced by the full moon - which meant one thing. A Gathering.  
_I need to get followers._ Tigerstar had stalked the paths of his dreams, and that was what he had told him. _I need loyal cats, who will carry out my commands without question. And I need them soon..._ He shook his head, baring his teeth and pulling back the corners of his mouth in a silent snarl. _A Gathering..._

No. Too many cats. He would leave that part of his plan till later, at least. Jumping down from the rock, he padded towards the top of the hill, glancing back to see that the entrance to the cave was still unseen.

A smirk played across his face, and his eyes narrowed. _At least I know I have one cat I can rely on... not to mention my ally in ThunderClan. So... there's a Gathering tonight. But I don't think the Clans will have all their cats by the time I get back here..._


	4. A Familiar Runaway?

A clump of bracken ahead rustled feircley, and in the next heartbeat Thornclaw burst out, his dark golden fur ruffled. "You _have_ to see this!"

Squirrelflight glanced at Brambleclaw. The dark tabby warrior's ears were pricked - perhaps he was putting aside his grief to take on his responsibilities as deputy. "Yes?" he meowed sharply. "Lead on."

Squirrelflight darted through the bracken, her fur prickling with excitement. What could have made Thornclaw so excited? Brambleclaw sprinted along with her, matching her pace-for-pace, and Thornclaw's tail whipped around a tree just a fox-length ahead. Squirrelflight spun round and skidded to a halt in front of Cloudtail and Thornclaw. "What is it?" she panted, out of breath. Cloudtail glanced up, his blue eyes bright. "We've found this... well, come and look!"

Squirrelflight peered over his shoulder. A shining vine-like tendril, attached to a stick that was dug deep into the ground, stood trembling, as if something had just escaped its grip.

"When we got here, we heard running pawsteps," explained Cloudtail.   
"It's a fox trap!" mewed Squirrelflight scornfully. "We've seen loads of them around!"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Running pawsteps! But the trap's not sprung."  
Thornclaw nodded, "that's what we find so wierd. But look..." he meowed. Carefully, he pawed underneath the fox trap. A clump of dark gray fur, speckled with blood as if it had been torn out lay there. Squirrelflight bent her head closer to it, and sniffed. "I don't recognise the scent," she said slowly. "But... something about it seems familiar."

She pushed the fur over to Brambleclaw, who sniffed it too. "I know what you mean," he agreed finally, after much scenting. "I feel as if I've smelled it... somewhere before."

The other warriors were nodding. "That's what we thought."  
Brambleclaw shook his head in confusion. "Well, someone spring the trap with a stick, anyway. We can't have any cat getting... getting... caught." He shuddered, and Squirrelflight looked at him in concern. "I'm fine," the dark warrior assured her.

"We should report this to Firestar," said Thornclaw. "If this cat that left the fur - it's definately cat's fur - is a rogue or something, he'll want to know."  
Brambleclaw agreed, and together the four warriors made their way back to camp. Brambleclaw took the lead this time, with Cloudtail next to him, leaving Squirrelflight and Cloudtail to lag behind.

"A Gathering tonight," Cloudtail observed. The sun was just below its highest point. Squirrelflight nodded. "I wonder who Firestar'll choose to go?" she mewed, curiously.

"I want to go this time," Cloudtail replied, eager clear in his voice. "I want to see what's happening in RiverClan, ever since Hawkfrost died."  
Squirrelflight glanced up towards Brambleclaw, wincing. His ears were pricked, and his whiskers drooped. She knew he'd heard. Looking round, her green eyes sad, she saw Cloudtail looking at her oddly.

"Um... yeah," she mewed hastily.A few minutes later, Squirrelflight was slipping through the branches of the tunnel into camp, brambles pricking her fur.

She saw Firestar talking to Leafpool, who looked up as they came near and mewed a greeting. "Hi Leafpool," Squirrelflight said. "We've got something to report to Firestar."

"There's no time for that!" Leafpool cried, her eyes fearful. "Haven't you heard?!"  
"Heard what?" Squirrelflight asked, annoyance in every word. _I've been on patrol all morning - how should I know anything?_ But she stopped quickly. Leafpool didn't usually look that panicked. This must be something important.

"It's Ashfur and Birchpaw," Firestar cut in. His fur was bristling, and his claws were out. "They've disappeared!" 


	5. Reluctant Darkness

The shadows of the tall pine trees stretched across the clearing, concealing the two cats that crept along the shore of the lake. The larger one, his pale gray fur blending perfectly with the twilight, had his claws out, and the fur on the back of his neck was fluffed up with fear. The smaller cat, a tabby, padded along after the other, his eyes wide. "Why do we have to go?" he mewed plaintively. "I want to go to the Gathering with -"

The larger cat spun round, his teeth bared. "You follow _me_ now!" The tabby quivered, pressing his belly to the ground. The cat standing above him nodded curtly, and stood higher.

"Come on. We're near the border with RiverClan - it should be near."  
The two cats began to prowl up the slope, their eyes bright with reflected moonlight. Every snap of a pine needle seemed to them as loud as a thunderclap, each ripple of lakewater like a stampede of enemy cats.

Finally, the larger cat came to a halt in front of a tall, rocky hill. At the bottom, a few huge rocks were covered with ferns, bracken and small sapling trees. "This is the place," he growled. Padding forwards, the gray warrior beckoned with his tail for the smaller cat to follow him. "He said we'd find him here..."

Sniffing at a couple of brambles, he raised his head and hissed loudly, "Hawkfrost!" At once there was a snarl, and a cat dropped out of one of the trees. He landed a tail-length away from the other two, his claws clicking on the rocky ground. "Ashfur. You came, after all."

The gray cat nodded. "I brought Birchpaw, too. He didn't want to come, but he knew too much to stay." Hawkfrost nodded, regarding the tabby apprentice with cold, ice-blue eyes. He stalked closer to Birchpaw, pushing past Ashfur. Birchpaw looked up at the other cat, his eyes wide with fear, crouching to the ground. "I - I want to go home!" he wailed.

Hawkfrost snarled, pushing the apprentice over and pinning him down. "You obey only _me_ now!" he hissed. Ashfur looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped. "And if you dare run back to those furballs in ThunderClan, you'll regret it. I'll kill your family, your friends - anyone who's even _talked_ to you on a border patrol will die. Understand?" he snarled.

Birchpaw, shaking like a leaf in a gust of wind, mewed something that might have been a 'yes.' Hawkfrost nodded, and released him. "Good."  
Turning and pushing through the ferns, he flicked his tail to beckon them. Ashfur followed, nudging Birchpaw forward into the darkness.


	6. Light Flower, Bright Hate

"_What?_" hissed Squirrelflight. "But - but where have they gone?!" Her eyes stretched wide with shock. Ashfur had been one of her best friends, and even though they'd fallen out recently it didn't stop her from being scared for him. "Do - do you think... a fox trap, perhaps?"

Firestar shook his head, lashing his tail in frustration. "No! We've searched the whole territory, but we lost the scent not even half way through."

Leafpool dashed over to just outside the nursery, where Ferncloud sat, her eyes wide with fear and her usually sleek fur ruffled and matted. Daisy and Sorreltail stood beside her, nuzzling her and nuzzling and murmuring words of comfort, but she pushed them aside.

Leaping towards Firestar, she yowled, "My brother and my kit! How can StarClan do this? Haven't they taken enough from me already!"

Squirrelflight winced in sympathy. She remembered, back in the old forest, how Ferncloud had lost her mother and three of her kits. Giving the gentle grey queen a lick, she turned to sniff around the camp. Around the fringes of the hollow she caught traces of their scent - apparentley they'd left sometime in the night.

Whitepaw, sitting outside the apprentice's den, was sitting, her green eyes blank with despair. Her and Birchpaw had become good friends, as the only apprentices in the Clan.

Firestar had scrambled up onto the Highledge, and called out, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The cats slowly began to gather around the den - Sandstorm, Brackenfur and Rainwhisker appearing into the hollow with their mouths full of fresh-kill hurriedly trotted over.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began, his voice grave. "You all know that sometime before dawn, Ashfur and Birchpaw went missing. Our warriors have searched the territory, and we can't find any trace of them beyond the abandoned twoleg nest."

Dustpelt, crouching next to Ferncloud, hissed, "Another Clan has stolen them!" He looked as worried as his mate for the safety of the one surviving kit of their last litter.  
Firestar shook his head. "I don't think so. There are no scents of other Clans around the camp, are there?"

Dustpelt looked down angrily, quietened. "I'll double the patrols," Firestar assured his Clan. "We'll find them, I promise. We can ask the other Clans at the Gathering tonight if they've scented them on their territory."  
Squirrelflight nodded eagerly. "Who will you take to the Gathering?" she meowed loudly.

Firestar looked at her for a second, then raised his head. "I'm taking Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail and Whitepaw. Which reminds me - we have another ceremony to perform. Brackenfur."

He flicked his tail, beckoning the ginger warrior forwards. Brackenfur stepped forward, pride shining in his eyes. He obviously knew what Firestar wanted him for.

"Brackenfur. I agree with your request - it is time. Whitepaw, come forward."  
The snowy white apprentice stepped towards Firestar, who leaped down from the Highledge to stand in front of her. Her green eyes were confused. Firestar nodded at her. "Brackenfur has told me he thinks it is time you recieved your warrior name, and I agree with him."

Whitepaw's mouth dropped open in a silent mew of astonishment. Behind Squirrelflight, she heard Cloudtail and Brightheart both let out meows of joy - their only kit would be a warrior at last!

"Warriors of StarClan," Firestar began, although there were no stars to be seen in the Sunhigh sky. "I ask you to look down on this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw's voice was strong as she replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from now on you will be known as Whiteflower. StarClan honours your courage and understanding, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Whiteflower respectfully licked Firestar's shoulder, and he rested his muzzle on her head. As one, the Clan lifted their heads to chant, "Whiteflower! Whiteflower!"


	7. Truly My Son

The dark forest was as black and unforgiving as every time Hawkfrost had walked there, glowing with the sickly green light of fungus. This time his paws felt light as he raced across the ground towards his meeting place with Tigerstar - he felt as if he could run forever.

What news he could tell his father now! Part of him knew there was a Gathering just finishing - the other part didn't care. He burst into the clearing, and saw Tigerstar standing on top of his rock - but he was not alone.

Another cat lay under him, bleeding - a cat with dark tabby fur and amber eyes. Hawkfrost's eyes widened as he recognised Brambleclaw.

"Father!" he meowed, and Tigerstar looked up, releasing Brambleclaw. "Hawkfrost." He nodded. "Good to see you."

Brambleclaw looked up, blinking blood out of his eyes. "How... but... but you're dead!" Tigerstar flicked his whiskers at Hawkfrost, and Hawkfrost understood perfectly.

"Of course I'm dead," he replied silkily. "So is Tigerstar. That's why I'm here."  
Brambleclaw flicked his ears, then nodded as if he was confirming it.

"So, you feel nothing for me now, do you?" asked Hawkfrost, wondering if he could persuade his brother to come over to his side.

Brambleclaw looked at his paws for a second, clearly unsure of what to say. Then he raised his head proudly. "I feel no regret for what I did. I am loyal to ThunderClan, and nothing else."

This time it was Tigerstar who replied. "Fool!" he snarled, and cuffed his son sharply round the ears. "Get out of here before I kill you myself. You no longer walk this forest."

Brambleclaw raced out of the clearing, limping fiercly, and Hawkfrost and Tigerstar were left alone. "Tigerstar!" panted Hawkfrost. He pushed the image of his half-brother out of his mind. "I have gathered followers from 3 Clans in the space of two moonrises!"

Tigerstar nodded. "Well done Hawkfrost. You've got loyal cats there - most of them."

Hawkfrost twitched his whiskers, his tail flicking. "Ashfur and Birchpaw of ThunderClan, Blackclaw of RiverClan and Webfoot of WindClan. Or," he added, smirking, "_formerly_ of those Clans."

But instead of agreeing with his son, Tigerstar remained silent. Then, eventually, he spoke. "Hawkfrost."

"Yes?"

"You know I granted you a gift. A gift worthy of StarClan."

"Of course! Those li-"

"I granted you nine lives, like those of a leader," Tigerstar cut in. "And I am equal to StarClan in every way now - perhaps more powerful."

Hawkfrost nodded eagerly. "You are powerful, father!" he yowled loudly.

"The only thing I regret is not making sure of my power when I walked in the forest, alive."

Hawkfrost wrinkled his nose. "What? You became a leader -"

"Of a Clan. Not of four Clans, united under my rule." Tigerstar gave a short growl. "I must now live out those ambitions through you. Hawkfrost, you are truly my son - but you must _behave_ like it. I cannot afford mistakes!"

Hawkfrost shook his head, flattening himself to the ground.

"I will not make mistakes."


	8. Lost and Found

Squirrelflight leaped up onto the tree bridge, her claws gripping the bark of the old tree. Leafpool was ahead of her, and Cloudtail balanced behind her. The moon glimmered in the sky, and the stars of Silverpelt were scattered like diamonds across the night.

The trunk bounced slightly as she hopped onto it, but she was confident here now, and trotted across as if she was on solid ground. Bounding down onto the island, she glanced around. The cats from WindClan were already here, and she could see RiverClan making their way down the slope with ShadowClan just behind them.

Squirrelflight noticed a familiar gray-black tomcat sitting on his own by the lakeshore, and padded over to join him. "Hey, Crowfeather!"

Crowfeather looked up, his blue eyes hopeful. "Oh." He looked down again. "Hi, Squirrelflight."

She sat down beside him, looking down at the stars reflected in the lake. Eventually, when neither one of them had spoken she asked, "So, how're things in WindClan?"

"Fine," replied Crowfeather sharply. "Why shouldn't they be?"

Squirrelflight sighed, muttering, "Just asking..." She remembered the dark warrior's loyalty to his Clan. "Look, the leaders are about to speak."

She prowled over to sit between Leafpool and Brambleclaw, looking up at the Great Oak. Firestar and Onestar were looking down on the Clans, and Leopardstar and Blackstar scrambled up to join them. After a brief discussion, Leopardstar yowled out for silence and Onestar stepped forwards. "WindClan has had a good moon. Prey is rich and plentiful, and the twolegs are not bothering us. Only one thing... one of our warriors, Webfoot, has gone missing."

Squirrelflight's eyes widened in shock, and she glanced at Leafpool in surprise. She stared back, looking just as incredulous.

Then Leopardstar walked forward. "As you will probably know, our warrior Hawkfrost was discovered to be a traitor and killed recently. As well as this, one of _our_ warriors, Blackclaw, has disappeared."

This time Squirrelflight leaped to her paws. The other cats stared at her in surprise, but she shook her head and sat down. Firestar could tell the Clans.  
Blackstar's news was unremarkable - no missing cats, just a fox that had been driven out.

Finally, Firestar got up. "ThunderClan also has good news and bad news. For the good, one of our apprentices has been made a warrior. Whiteflower joins us now."

Whiteflower flicked her ears shyly as the Clans congratulated her.  
"And for the bad - we too have lost cats. Ashfur and Birchpaw went missing sometime last night."

Cats in the clearing below yowled their outrage, and some snarled, "What is happening?!"

Firestar called out for silence. "As we know, in the old territories twolegs kidnapped cats."

Leopardstar interrupted, "But the twolegs are not building a Thunderpath here!"  
Blackstar nodded. "None of our warriors are missing, but I will inform you if any of my cats see or scent anything strange."

Onestar nodded appreciatively. "You have WindClan's thanks."  
Squirrelflight wrinkled her nose. _Cats disappearing... what is going on?_

Firestar opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything a cat near the lakeshore called out, "What's that? Something is floating on the lake!" Every cat spun round. Squirrelflight craned her neck, and saw it too - a limp, dark shape, lying on a piece of wood.

She raced over, noticing Whiteflower sprinting beside her, and got to the pebbly lakeshore. A cat from RiverClan - Squirrelflight recognised their deputy, Mistyfoot, yowled, "It's a cat!"

At this, every cat in the Gathering screeched loudly. Mistyfoot launched herself into the lakewater and began paddling, paws churining strongly, towards the limp body. She dragged it towards the shore, pushing it and the piece of wood it lay on onto the shore.

The cat had dark gray fur, and it's flank was - barely - rising. The medicine cats; Leafpool, Mothwing, Barkface and Littlecloud sprinted over, Littlecloud clutching herbs. Firestar and the other leaders pushed through the crowd.

All of them looked shocked, but as Firestar came closer to the soaked bundle, his face contorted with disbelief, shock, hope and fear. His voice was hoarse as he croaked out one word.

"Graystripe!"


	9. Plotting with Friends

Hawkfrost walked down the tunnel that led to his den, into the main body of the cave. His warriors were sleeping, curled up together at the back of the cave; Ashfur and Birchpaw next to each other, Webfoot dozing under an overhanging bit of rock, and Blackclaw was lying on a rock, his dark tail hanging down.

Hawkfrost yowled out loudly - "Up! HawkClan, wake up!"

Blackclaw stirred first, his flanks heaving as he leaped off the stone. "HawkClan?" he asked irritably, as the other cats stretched.

"We've got to have a name," said Hawkfrost coldly.

He leaped up onto the tallest pinnacle of rock in the cave, and addressed his Clan. "You three cats are the bravest in the forest. You know we are truly the Clan you must follow if you want power. And when I rule the forest, you will be honored above all my cats for joining with me when our fate was uncertain."

The cats below him glanced at each other, their eyes glinting. Only Birchpaw looked unsure - he glanced at his paws, neck fur bristling.

"But before we can take over even one of the Clans, we need more followers. And I have plans..."

He stopped, his ice-blue eyes glinting with ambition. "Firstly, I want some of you to go back to your Clans." The cats below him let out yowls of outrage. "What?" "We've given everything up for you!" "How can we go back?"

"_Silence!_" snarled Hawkfrost angrily. "I don't mean forever! Just for long enough to persuade your Clanmates - some of them, maybe your closest friends - that joining with me is the best thing to do."

Birchpaw leaped to his paws. "Can _I_ go back? I'll persuade them, I promise!"

Hawkfrost regarded the apprentice with narrowed ice-blue eyes. "Oh?"

Ashfur was looking down at his apprentice with narrowed eyes. _He is suspicious too,_ thought Hawkfrost. _A future deputy, perhaps?_

Ashfur had proved himself worthy to be Hawkfrost's follower when he'd lured Firestar into the fox trap. The dark tabby warrior knew all about Ashfur's relationship with Brambleclaw, and he knew this would make him a merciless fighter against ThunderClan.

_But Birchpaw..._ The apprentice was too loyal to his Clan. He didn't wholeheartedly follow Hawkfrost, and that could make him dangerous. _I might have to kill him,_ Hawkfrost thought coldly.

"No." His voice rang out through the cave. "Ashfur will go back to ThunderClan. Birchpaw can stay here... with Blackclaw." 


	10. The Gray Light of Dawn

Squirrelflight stared at Firestar, her body frozen in shock. _Graystripe?_ It couldn't be. Graystripe was dead - Firestar himself had admitted it! Her green eyes stretched wide with shock, she looked down at the motionless cat, and back to her father. Firestar was staring at Graystripe, as if paralysed.

Squirrelflight stared at the limp gray cat. It couldn't be, but... he somehow looked familiar. Those strong, broad shoulders, thick gray fur, and muscled legs - she was sure she'd seen them before. Next to her, every cat in the Gathering was still. Onestar raised his voice in a yowl. "This Gathering is over! Those of you who wish it may leave!"

Most of the cats left, but ThunderClan, the medicine cats, Mistyfoot, Mosspelt, Onestar, Crowfeather and Tawnypelt remained, crowding around the motionless body.

Firestar still had not moved, and when Barkface shouldered past him, jaws full of herbsm he hardly noticed. His eyes were fixed on the cat, lying on it's piece of wood.

Barkface and Leafpool began administering some long stalks of herb into the gray cat's mouth, while Mothwing and Littlecloud helped him swallow. He lay still for a moment, then retched, his muscles twitching, vomiting up mouthfuls of lakewater.

"What did you do?" asked Firestar hoarsely, echoing Squirrelflight's thoughts. "He's getting worse!"

Leafpool glanced up at her father, and gave him a soothing lick. "It's yarrow," she meowed. "It'll make him vomit any lakewater he swallowed." Firestar nodded, silent again. When the cat had stopped retching, he said silently, "I know it's Graystripe."

There was so much conviction in his words that Squirrelflight knew he was right. Mistyfoot, Mosspelt, Leafpool, Onestar and most of the ThunderClan cats nodded, but every other cat looked unconvinced. Crowfeather's voice rose above the clamour - "Graystripe was taken by twolegs! How can he be here?"

"It's him!" snapped Firestar, looking down at Graystripe. "We must carry him back to camp. He is still a warrior of ThunderClan."

Squirrelflight noticed sharply that Firestar said, 'a warrior', not 'the deputy.' What would Brambleclaw think now Graystripe was back? She looked back at him, but his expression was unreadable. Would he stay deputy?

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Firestar bruching past her to sink his teeth in Graystripe's scruff and lift him up, with Sandstorm and Brackenfur holding his back legs. Together, flanked by the other cats that had stayed behind, they carried him carefully and precariously across the tree bridge, onto the lakeshore.

"We must leave now," said Mistyfoot. "Send word if he recovers." Squirrelflight winced at her tone - as if Graystripe's life was hanging by a claw. _Which it probably is,_ she told herself.

Firestar nodded, as Onestar mewed, "We will go with you as far as our territory border."

And so they walked, heavily, clumsily and slowly, taking turns to carry Graystripe - though Firestar refused to let go of his friend's limp scruff.

Finally they reached the line of trees that bordered them with WindClan. Onestar pressed his muzzle into Firestar's for a second, then said, "Good luck." Turning, he, Crowfeather and Barkface bounded up the hill. The ThunderClan cats set off once more. By the time they reached the hollow, the sky was turning gray with dashes of pink, and birds were beginning to twitter among the bushes. Squirrelflight's belly growled.

Finally, they made their way through the bramble thicket at the Camp entrance, to be greeted by Dustpelt, Rainwhisker, Stormfur, Brightheart and Brook, all yowling loudly. "Where have you _been?_"

"You should have been back ages ago!"  
The only cat who didn't speak was Stormfur. As Firestar, Brambleclaw and Cloudtail had emerged from the tunnel, he had frozen as he had seen what they were carrying. Now his voice was a whisper - but somehow everyone could hear it. "Father?"

Firestar nodded, his face tired. "He was floating on the lake. He needs rest - now. Leafpool!" The young medicine cat hurried forwards, flashing a glance at Squirrelflight on the way.

"Yes?"

"Take him to your den - do everything you can. Report to me as much as possible."

Stormfur pushed through the cats and pressed his nose into Graystripe's flank for several long seconds, then pulled away, rubbing himself against Brook. "Do what you can."

Squirrelflight stared at Graystripe. It was truly him... it must be. She knew now, the gray fur, the strong body, half-open yellow eyes... wait. Half-open eyes?

"He's awake!" she meowed loudly, and Firestar froze, gently putting Graystripe down to stare into his face, where two yellow pools stared, unfocused, at the cats around him. They rested for a second on Stormfur.

"S-St-Stormfur." Graystripe's voice was the merest whisper of a growl. Then his head shifted slightly, and he looked up at Firestar. "F-Firestar..." His head fell limp, and his chest rose and fell. "I knew you wouldn't give up on me."

Green eyes bored into yellow - and then the moment had past, and Graystripe was asleep again. Firestar stared down at him, and his eyes were swimming with guilt. Squirrelflight knew why. She had heard her father's words, not even two moons ago - heard him admit Graystripe was dead.

She had heard him give up on his oldest friend.


	11. New Recruits

The dark-pelted tabby cat was sleeping, his flank rising and falling slowly on the stone cave floor, his snow white paws soft. The innocence of his sleep betrayed his true emotions - and the darkness of his dreams.

Hawkfrost bounded through the dark forest, his fur prickling with apprehension. The sickly green light shone on his pelt, unmoving. Skidding into the clearing, he saw Tigerstar was there, his massive paws planted firmly on the rock where he sat. Hawkfrost padded closer to his father, sitting on the ground - and was bowled over as Tigerstar leaped at him.

The huge tabby tom had his claws out and was pinning Hawkfrost down - with a snarl, Hawkfrost pushed up with his back legs, raking his claws down Tigerstar's belly. His father gave a growl, and leapt off him, extending a paw to trip Hawkfrost as he got up. Hawkfrost, unexpecting, fell undignifiedly onto his paws, ice-blue eyes glowing with anger. "What did you do that for?" he growled as he got up again.

Tigerstar cuffed him fiercely around the head, making Hawkfrost's brain ring. "Never let your guard down!"

As Hawkfrost shook his head, scowling, Tigerstar continued in a voice like thunder, "Always expect an attack, even from your closest friends... beware the..."

The huge cat began to fade, his mouth still moving. "Wait!" Hawkfrost snarled. "Beware the what?"

And now, he was trapped in a small, rocky space, with the pelts of cats brushing against him and the sound of crashing water in his ears...

"Hawkfrost! _Hawkfrost!"_ The tabby warrior jerked awake, his ice-blue eyes blazing, claws unsheathed. "What?" he snapped, turning round to see Blackclaw poking him.

"Ashfur and Webfoot have returned, and brought others. But... Birchpaw has disappeared."

"_What?_" Hawkfrost got to his paws and raced into the larger cavern.  
Ashfur, with two other cats by him, and Webfoot, with one apprentice, stood there, looking quite pleased with themselves. "Hawkfrost," began Ashfur, his eyes brightening - but Hawkfrost stopped him. "Where is Birchpaw?"

"I - I don't know, I was away for-" Ashfur blustered. "But I brought you warriors!"  
Hawkfrost nearly clawed him acros the face, his paw raised a fraction - and dropped. _After all,_ he thought, smirking, _I don't want to scare my new warriors._

"This is Spiderleg," said Ashfur, gesturing to the leggy black tom, "and this is Rainwhisker." He flicked his tail at the dark gray warrior. "They came when I said you would destroy Firestar."

"We are not happy with his leadership," said Spiderleg, Rainwhisker nodding in agreement.

"And you?" asked Hawkfrost, turning to Webfoot. "Is the apprentice all you could find?"

"This is Owlpaw," said Webfoot, looking down at his paws. "He's nearly a warrior."  
Hawkfrost gave a curt nod. "Welcome to HawkClan."

Scrambling onto the rock at the back of the cave, he yowled, "Now we will find Birchpaw..."


	12. Three New Apprentices

Squirrelflight took another couple of steps forward, her green eyes bright. Brightheart, sitting opposite her, sat straight up, her ginger-and-white fur fluffed up against the growing chill of Leaf-fall.

Her eyes were also watchful - the two she-cats were on Camp watch, and the sky was beginning to grow gray as three shapes emerged from the warrior's den and made for the entrance. Ashfur was leading Rainwhisker and Spiderleg, and he stopped in front of Brightheart, turning his back to Squirrelflight. Rainwhisker and Spiderleg cast her awkward glances before looking back at Ashfur.

"Where are you going?" Brightheart was asking Ashfur. The gray toms speckled fur began to bristle. "Hunting!" he hissed. "Or do we need some cat's permission to breathe now?"

Brightheart seemed about to protest, but thought better of herself, exchanging a glance with Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat knew what Brightheart wanted, though she still prickled with annoyance at Ashfur's refusal to have anything to do with her.

_I guess he deserves some smypathy,_ she thought irritably. _After Birchpaw..._ she winced at the memory of the young apprentice. Ashfur had appeared a moonrise after they'd rescued Graystripe - that was two days ago now - with the news that Birchpaw had been killed by a fox.

Ferncloud, Birchpaw's mother and Ashfur's brother, had been distraught - but Ashfur had been cold and distant, snapping even more than usual and spending most of his time out on patrols. Brightheart moved to let the gray tom and his den-mates pass, and the two warriors sat there in silence for a while.

Squirrelflight turned to see the camp, and was startled at how busy it had become. Firestar stretched and yawned from his den on the Highledge, warriors and apprentices were beginning to make their way towards the centre of the camp. Daisy and Sorreltail lay just outside the nursery, Sorreltail's kits curled up, asleep, and Daisy's playfighting in front of the two queens. Leafpool and Firestar were talking outside the medicine cat's den - Squirrelflight thought she knew what about. Firestar had been checking up on Graystripe constantly, and last night Leafpool had announced that he was going to make a full recovery.

This news had cheered the Clan, and Squirrelflight sank into memories of her old friend. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Squirrelflight jerked round - Firestar was standing on top of the Highrock, his orange pelt glowing in the shafts of sun that filtered through the trees around the hollow. Daisy's three kits sat below the Highledge, their fur neatly groomed and their eyes sparkling.

"I have called you here because Daisy's kits have reached six moons, and the time has come for them to become apprentices."

Squirrelflight hurried over to stand next to Brambleclaw who gave her an affectionate lick and turned back to regard the apprentices with eager amber eyes. Squirrelflight wondered what he was thinking.

"Brambleclaw, come forward."

The brown tabby warrior stepped towards Firestar, looking excited and - something else that Squirrelflight could not recognise. "You will be mentor to Berrypaw."

The little cream-coloured tom sat up straighter, and walked forward. "Brambleclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of great courage and loyalty. Do your best to pass these skills on to Berrypaw." Brambleclaw touched noses with Berrypaw, and the two cats withdrew into the crowd.

The next kit to walk forward was Mousekit, his gray fur smooth and eyes bright.  
"Brackenfur," called Firestar, and the dark ginger tom walked out of the crowd of cats looking stunned. "You will mentor Mousepaw. Pass on to him your skills of intelligence and quick thinking, and he will make a fine warrior."

Brackenfur nodded, and touched noses whith Mousekit. Finally, Hazelkit, the gray-and-white she-cat, moved forwards, her blue eyes bright.

"Squirrelflight," meowed Firestar.

Squirrelflight's blood froze. _Me?_ Her limbs felt like air as she took a few stunned steps forward to stand in front of the Highledge. "You will be Hazelpaw's mentor. You have served your Clan with determination and courage - do your best to pass this on to Hazelpaw."

Squirrelflight touched noses gently with the young apprentice - _my apprentice,_ she reminded herself - and touched her tail on Hazelpaw's shoulder, guiding her to stand next to Bramblelclaw and Berrypaw. Brambleclaw gave her a friendly nudge on the shoulder, and Squirrelflight purred thickly as Firestar dismissed the Clan.

Hazelpaw looked up at Squirrelflight. "What do I do now?" she asked, giving a little purr. "I want to learn all the warrior skills!" Squirrelflight smiled. "Now you need to go and eat," she purred, grinning at Brambleclaw who was telling Berrypaw the same kind of thing.

"Ashfur's hunting patrol should be back soon... I wonder where they are?" 


	13. A Love Revealed

Hawkfrost took two more steps down the slope towards his old camp. The RiverClan camp looked incredibly similar - and yet so very different. He remembered his old life...

Checking your every move before you made it, grovelling to please the deputy, Mistyfoot - that was no life! He lifted his dark head proudly, his tail in the air, ice-blue eyes blazing. Now he was free.

_But I must be wary..._ he thought to himself. _Tigerstar said, I must not make mistakes... I must not show doubts... Beware the..._ Hawkfrost lashed his tail in frustration, digging his claws into the ground. _Beware the what?_

"Hawkfrost!" It was Ashfur, prowling towards him wth his fur bristling. "What's going on? We'll be caught by a patrol if we don't hurry up!"

Hawkfrost spun round, leaping at Ashfur and cuffing him sharply around the ears. "You move when _I_ tell you!"

Ashfur flinched, raising his paws to defend himself - and thought better of it. Hawkfrost snorted in disgust and let him go, watching the gray-flecked tom scurry back to his other followers. "C'mon." He flicked his tail in the air, as if leading his warriors to a Gathering, and began to hurtle down the slope, his paws feeling as though he was running on clouds.

The RiverClan camp was set between two streams, surrounded by gorse and bramble bushes to protect the camp from invaders. No cats were in sight, though the scent of RiverClan lingered everywhere. Hawkfrost noticed his own scent was now seperate from this, and smirked.

His cats spread out beside him as they arrived at the camp, Ashfur and Blackclaw flanking him as his senior warriors, his other warriors round the side with Owlpaw at the end.

Moving towards the entrance, he called, "Leopardstar! I wish for a meeting from you!"

There was a scrabble in the thorns, and two cats came out. One was Leopardstar. The other was Mistyfoot.

"H... Hawkfrost...?" Leopardstar's face was unreadable, but her amber eyes quivered and her voice cracked. "Is this a vision from StarClan?"

Mistyfoot stared at the dark tabby with undisguised resent and disbelief in her blue eyes. "It's nothing to do with StarClan," she hissed. "I can see him too."  
Neither of the RiverClan cat's gazes switched to Hawkfrost's warriors.  
"Mistyfoot," whispered Leopardstar, "Go inside. Guard the camp."

"But -" began Mistyfoot, looking at her leader.

"Go!"  
The blue-gray she-cat gave a growl of anger and whipped around into the camp. Leopardstar looked into Hawkfrost's eyes, her gaze unwavering. "Come with me."

She turned, heading towards a small tree that offered some shelter. As Hawkfrost's warriors turned to follow him, Leopardstar spun round and spat furiosly - "Stay there!"

Hawkfrost's cats looked at their leader. He gave the briefest flick of his ears - yes, stay there - and they sat. Following Leopardstar into the shadow of the tree, he said, "I've missed you."

The tawny-spotted she-cat was silent for what seemed like moons. Then, glancing round to see if any cat was listening, she whispered quietly, "I've missed you too. Hawkfrost... I love you so much..."

The dark tabby nodded, his fur prickling with this sensation he had not felt many times before. _It's weak,_ snarled the voice of Tigerstar inside his head.

Leopardstar lay her head on his shoulder, rubbing her nose against his fur. "Why are you here? I... I never really believed you were dead, but..."

Hawkfrost looked deep into the eyes of his former leader and his love. "I have a proposition for you."


	14. New Hope

"Apparentley twolegs used to live here." Squirrelflight looked up at the old, crumbling nest. "But they're all gone now."

Turning to the small gray-and-white cat beside her, she asked, "What can you smell?"

Hazelpaw lifted her head, opening her jaws to drink in the smells floating through the air, and twitched her tail. "Squirrel, mouse... fox, but it's faint."

Squirrelflight nodded, admiring her apprentice's skills, and gesturing with her tail to a patch of crushed undergrowth nearby. "That's an old fox track. Anything else?"

Hazelpaw took a couple of steps forward, and mewed, "Um... cat."

Squirrelflight moved next to her apprentice. "Yeah. That'll be the patrols." Sniffing harder, she smelled fear-scent, and the sour smell of sickness. "Hang on..."

Steeling herself, and unsheathing her claws, she stalked forwards and forced herself through the twoleg entrance. Hazelpaw, shivering slightly, followed.

The cat-scent, along with the scent of fear, grew stronger in here, and the wooden boards under her feet were cold and hard. A tiny sound - a mew? - came out of the darkness, and Squirrelflight saw a shape huddled in a corner by the stone walls.

"Who are you, and why are you tresspassing on ThunderClan

territory?" she snarled, fur bristling, and she dropped into a crouch - but before she could spring, Hazelpaw bolted past with a cry of, "Birchpaw!"

Squirrelflight gave a growl, leaping over to protect Hazelpaw - before she noticed the other cat's tabby fur, and its ribs sticking out. It was Birchpaw, and he was in a bad way.

"What are you doing here?!" she gasped, coughing in the scent of fear and sickness. "Ashfur said you were dead!"

Birchpaw stumbled, falling onto the ground. Before Squirrelflight could stop her, Hazelpaw covered her friend in licks, her fur flattening. The small tabby tom could hardly get the words out. "Ashfur... betrayed... the Clan - he... went to... Hawkfrost..."

_He's not thinking straight..._ Squirrelflight told herself. Out loud she mewed, "Hawkfrost is dead!"

Birchpaw shook his head. "No... in cave... he - no!" The apprentice suddenly jerked his head. "He - he said... he'd kill me!"

Squirrelflight rubbed her head against Birchpaw's. "Don't worry," she meowed. "Come on... let's take you to Leafpool..."

Birchpaw was already asleep. Together she and Hazelpaw picked up the limp apprentice and carried him outside, grunting under his - even reduced - weight.

"It's just a fever," Leafpool said, checking Birchpaw's pads. "He'll be okay in a couple of days. Where was he? Ashfur said he saw Birchpaw being eaten by foxes!"

Squirrelflight nodded, green eyes troubled. "He was in the abandoned twoleg nest."

Leafpool gave a sigh. "Ashfur's hunting patrol hasn't come back, you know."

Squirrelflight nodded. Both sisters were leaving the same thought unsaid. "Graystripe's up," Leafpool said brightly, diplomatically changing the subject. "He's in Firestar's den. And I -"

She stopped, her neck fur on end, staring at the cloudy sky outside her den. Her eyes were blank, and Squirrelflight knew she was recieving a message from StarClan.

When Leafpool looked back, her eyes were frightened. "StarClan told me... that old enemies will return, and can only be combatted by old friends..."

Squirrelflight felt her blood turn to ice. "Birchpaw said Ashfur was a traitor... he said he was working for Hawkfrost."

Leafpool stared at her sister. "But - he's dead!" Squirrelflight just looked down at her paws. "I'm going to see Graystripe."

She padded out of Leafpool's den with her head low so no cat could see her face. _Hawkfrost can't be alive... he can't be._ But then she remembered Leafpool's message - "Old enemies will return." _I don't know who else it could mean,_ she thought. _But what about the second bit - "Can only be combatted by old friends..."_

Her pawsteps had taken her up to the Highledge. Looking into Firestar's den, she saw him lying lazily on his side, grooming his fur, and next to him, the stocky, long-furred gray body of Graystripe. Her heart swelled. He was really here, alive and well...

"Hi, Squirrelflight!" Firestar's mew made her look round at him. "Come in."  
The ginger warrior slipped into the den, and settled herself next to Graystripe, purring deeply. "I - I'm so gald you're back," she meowed shyly.

Graystripe laughed. "Stop acting as if I'm a different cat!" he purred, showing the sense of humour she remembered. "I'm still me!"

Squirrelflight purred louder, and gave Graystripe a soft lick on the ear. For a moment she thought of telling Firestar about Leafpool's sign, but then decided against it. If Leafpool wanted him to know, she would tell him.


	15. A Shadow Warning

"A proposition?" Leopardstar pulled up short, her emerald eyes narrowed. Hawkfrost felt his heart glow with pride and love - Leopardstar's mate had just been returned from dead, or so it seemed, and yet she still composed herself with the dignity of a true leader that had attracted her to him in the first place. "What do you mean?"

"I am a leader. The leader of HawkClan. I have been granted nine lives." Hawkfrost's ice-blue eyes flashed as he saw a dark tabby shape hovering in the tree above them.

Tigerstar viewed their meeting from the dark forest. Looking back into the tawny leader's gaze, Hawkfrost continued. "I ask you now to join RiverClan with us. We can rule the whole forest, if you will ally your Clan with mine."

"Nine lives?" Leopardstar hissed. "How? StarClan can't have given you them."  
Hawkfrost shot Tigerstar a glance. Finally, when his father did not move, Hawkfrost looked back down. "No. Not StarClan."

Leopardstar gave a faint hiss, and flicked her tail. "Go on."

"Tigerstar. He is as powerful as StarClan in death, if not more."

Leopardstar's face remained emotionless, though her eyes stretched wide. Hawkfrost remembered what he'd heard of TigerClan, when Tigerstar had stolen Leopardstar's leadership from her, and he touched his nose to her muzzle gently. "Don't be scared," he breathed. "We don't need to live under his rule."

Leopardstar pulled away from him, lashing her tail and sinking her claws into the ground. "I am not scared! How dare you accuse me, Hawkfrost!"

The dark tabby tom flinched visibly. Above his head, Tigerstar pulled his lips back in a silent snarl.

"We can rule the forest," Hawkfrost repeated. "I have warriors now, and I'm gathering more. With the addition of your Clan, nothing will stop us."

Leopardstar threw Hawkfrost a long, clear, calculating stare. Finally, with shadowed eyes, she replied, "I will come with you." As triumph began to bubble in Hawkfrost's chest, Leopardstar snarled, "But I will not forget your words. You said we would be leaders together, and if ever you forget that I will not tolerate it."

Leopardstar got to her paws and turned to leave, looking back over her dappled shoulder to add, "Meet me here in two moonrises. RiverClan will be ready."

Hawkfrost touched his muzzle to her side, and she gave his ears a quick lick. Then Leopardstar disappeared into her camp. Tigerstar leaped down from the tree, amber eyes blazing. He gave a nod. "That was well done," he remarked. "You have a powerful ally there."

Hawkfrost's gaze tailed to where Leopardstar had ducked through the reeds, and he said nothing, but his ice-blue eyes were glittering. Tigerstar twitched his tail, and Hawkfrost saw some emotion glimmer in the depths of his amber eyes - what was it? Fear? Anguish? "Hawkfrost," Tigerstar growled urgently, "You must beware -"

But for the second time his voice was cut off by the sound of roaring, crashing water, and shaped filled Hawkfrost's vision - cats, he knew, but such strange cats...

Then the moment was passed and Tigerstar was gone. Hawkfrost slowly walked towards his Clan, holding his head high. His warriors sat, nervously looking at him. Finally Spiderleg spoke - "Is it done? Are they coming?"

Hawkfrost inclined his head, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face despite the vision he had just recieved. "We are allied with RiverClan. Webfoot, Ashfur. Organise more training. We have plenty of time - but soon we will fight."


	16. A Dire Announcement

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Squirrelflight looked round, catching a glimpse of Firestar's flame-coloured fur, like a splash of blood against the walls of the hollow. She hurried over to stand next to Leafpool and Brambleclaw, her apprentice Hazelpaw following her to sit next to her brothers, Mousepaw and Berrypaw. Leafpool had her amber eyes fixed on her paws, and Squirrelflight felt waves of distress coming off her. "What is it?" she whispered. Leafpool paused before answering.

"I've told Firestar about the prophecy. He was talking to his senior warriors in his den earlier."

Squirrelflight nodded, her green eyes troubled. The prophecy Leafpool had recieved earlier in the day - _Old enemies will return, and can only be combatted by old friends..._ - had arrived at the same time as Birchpaw, who every cat had thought was dead. Ashfur, his mentor, and two other warriors, Rainwhisker and Spiderleg, had disappeared too.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "I have good news, and bad news. Unfortunately the bad news is pretty bad, so I'll begin with the good."

Squirrelflight winced. Pretty bad? _It's not like Firestar to admit we're in really serious trouble,_ she thought. _This must be bad._

"So. The good news. Our lost warrior, Graystripe, has returned!" Firestar beckoned the long-haired gray tom with his tail, and Graystripe came to sit at the base of the Highledge. "He will be continuing his life in ThunderClan as senior warrior, and Brambleclaw will stay as deputy."

Squirrelflight let out a little mew of surprise - but then, she thought, Brambleclaw had been appointed under StarClan. "Well done!" she purred, giving Brambleclaw a lick.

"We thank StarClan that Graystripe has returned to us," said Firestar with feeling, his green eyes glowing.

"Thank _StarClan?!_" came a voice from behind them. Squirrelflight turned to see Cloudtail twitching his tail irritably. "No, thank the twolegs who were keeping Graystripe as a kittypet that they came here to play in the lake!"

Squirrelflight turned back to Firestar, an amused grin flitting across her face. Cloudtail's lack of faith was common knowledge in the Clan.

"And now," Firestar continued heavily, "I must come to the bad news." He took a deep breath. "As you all know, Birchpaw has also returned."

He looked over to where the small tabby tom crouched next to Ferncloud, Dustpelt, and - Squirrelflight noticed with a purr of amusement - Whiteflower.

"He has told me about what happened while he was away. And Leafpool has also recieved a prophecy from StarClan. From what I can gather of these two things..."

Squirrelflight knew what he was going to say - she had been there at both events. With a heavy heart, she heard Firestar continue, "Hawkfrost is alive, and gathering followers."

There was a horrible, swelling silence, in which the Clan stared at their leader, dumbfounded. Then Ferncloud gave a shrill wail. "So - so Ashfur, Spiderleg and Rainwhisker..." The gray-flecked queen stopped, umable to say what she thought. Firestar inclined his head sadly. "I believe they have gone to join him. You heard at the Gathering, the other Clans have lost cats, too?"

A whisper of worry and fear broke out amongst the Clan. Even Graystripe was looking nervous - _Firestar must have filled him in on what's happened,_ Squirrelflight thought. "What can we do?" cried Hazelpaw, looking distraught.

Firestar stood up straighter. His green eyes blazed and his fur shone as a shaft of sunlight caught it. "What will we do? We won't give in. Leafpool and I are still working on interpreting the prophecy. Brambleclaw, organise more patrols. Senior warriors, help with the training. No kits or apprentices out of camp alone. We will fight. We won't let Hawkfrost beat us."


	17. Of Traitors and Allies

Hawkfrost stalked down the hill towards the RiverClan camp, his ice-blue eyes glittering in triumph. RiverClan was his now, ruled by his mate and himself.

Hawkfrost could almost _feel_ the forest quivering under his paws. He gave a soft growling purr of satisfaction, and flicked his tail, beckoning his warriors forward. Leopardstar waited outside the entrance to the camp, her emerald eyes shining and her dappled fur neatly groomed.

Her warriors, apprentices, even elders, queens and kits, waited behind her. Leopardstar dipped her head to Hawkfrost, and he returned the gesture, the intensity in his icy eyes burning.

"RiverClan will join with HawkClan," Leopardstar proclaimed, holding herself high. "We may as well occupy RiverClan's camp for the time being. My warriors can make it bigger."

Hawkfrost nodded, smiling in agreement of his mate's good sense. "Very well. The work should begin now," he ordered the RiverClan warriors boldly. _I may as well make it clear I'm in charge,_ he thought, smirking.

A few RiverClan cats looked at Leopardstar, uncertain, and when she nodded they began dragging the brambles out from the walls of the camp.

Hawkfrost watched them for a while, and narrowed his eyes. He scanned the many RiverClan cats - no. He was right. Mistyfoot was not there.

Leopardstar padded over to him, flicking him on the shoulder with her tail and leading him over to a secluded bush where they sat. "Wait," Hawkfrost breathed. He bounded over to his warriors. "Join in with the extendinng of the camp. Keep an eye on the RiverClan cats, but mix with them. They're our allies now."

He prowled back over to Leopardstar. "Yeah?"

She gave him a flick on the shoulder with her tail, and purred. "I'm so glad we're together again."

"Me too," Hawkfrost growled with feeling. Leopardstar opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. The love went out of her eyes. "Four cats are not with us."

Hawkfrost began to bare his teeth in a snarl. "Who are the traitors?"

Leopardstar kept her gaze fixed resolutely on her tawny-gold paws. "Mosspelt. Reedwhisker and his apprentice, Ripplepaw. And... Mistyfoot."

Hawkfrost gave a growl. "I should have known!" He licked Leopardstar gently. "She's a traitor!" he hissed, persuasively. "Would you have Mistyfoot and those cats back and let me and my warriors leave?"

Leopardstar shook her head firmly. "Of course not! We're allies now, Hawkfrost. We are HawkClan together."


	18. Desperate Flight

"Hazelpaw? Oh - there you are." Squirrelflight ducked under the branches of the twisted hazel into the elder's den, where Hazelpaw lay next to Goldenflower and the elders, listening to a story.

"So the leader of TigerClan tore at the ground with his claws, and after four sunrises the hole was big enough to - oh, hi Squirrelflight!" purred Goldenflower. Hazelpaw sprang to her paws, her gray-and-white fur fluffed up.

"Hi Squirrelflight! I was just getting the elders some fresh-kill," she mewed. Squirrelflight smiled. "Well done. Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, Brackenfur and Mousepaw are going to practice their fighting moves. D'you want to come?"

Hazelpaw nodded eagerly. "Yes please!" The two cats slid out of the den, and were halfway across the camp when a voice from the twisted hazel called out, "RiverClan!"

Squirrelflight stiffened, recognising Longtail's cry. She unsheathed her claws, and along with Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Whiteflower and Graystripe moved over to defend the entrance to the hollow. Squirrelflight could smell it now too - the fresh, watery smell of RiverClan wafting closer by the second.

She bared her teeth in a snarl as Hazelpaw rushed over to stand next to her, growling bravely - and then Mistyfoot burst into the camp, her blue-gray flanks heaving, followed by three other warriors. Graystripe hesitated, obviously unwilling to attack his friend - but Cloudtail leaped at the RiverClan deputy with his claws outstretched.

Mistyfoot gave a snarl and ducked, sending Cloudtail crashing to the ground. "Firestar!" she yowled. "I'm not here for a fight!"

Graystripe nudged Cloudtail to his feet - the white warrior was bristling. Whiteflower walked over to her father and hissed something in his ear, and Cloudtail let his fur lie flat.

Firestar emerged from the nursery, looking confused. "Mistyfoot? What's happened?"

Mistyfoot drew herself up, looking ruffled but dignified. "I'm sorry to tell you this Firestar, but RiverClan has been taken over by..." She swallowed, but continued calmly, "By Hawkfrost."

There was silence for a second. Then Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Mousepaw and Berrypaw burst through the bramble tunnel at the entrance to the camp, Brambleclaw growling, "We picked up the scent of RiverClan! What's -"

He stopped at the sight of the four RiverClan cats. "Firestar?" Squirrelflight padded over to Brambleclaw and pressed her flank against his, knowing he'd need comfort for what was about to happen. "It's Hawkfrost," said Firestar, his voice bleak. "He's taken over RiverClan."

Brambleclaw's amber eyes widened. Squirrelflight pressed her nose into his muzzle, and he swayed on his paws. "No... he can't have! Wh - what about Leopardstar? Surely she wouldn't let another cat take over her Clan - not after Tigerstar!"

Mistyfoot nodded, her blue eyes shocked. "It's true. How did you know he was alive?"

"Some of our cats have gone to join him." It was Graystripe who spoke. "And Birchpaw escaped from him."

The small black cat - Reedwhisker, Squirrelflight thought his name was - at the back of the group of RiverClan cats, who stood huddled next to a silver-striped apprentice, meowed, "We wouldn't join him, so they cast us out. We didn't know where to go, but Mistyfoot said you would help us."

Cloudtail let out a soft hiss, glaring at Mistyfoot, but Reedwhisker continued, "Please, can Ripplepaw see your medicine cat? She's got a thorn in her pad."

Firestar nodded, and flicked his tail to Brackenfur, who disappeared inside Leafpool's den. A moment later the tabby medicine cat appeared, her face concerned and bewildered. She nodded a greeting to Mistyfoot and the others and, after a moment spent examining Ripplepaw, took the small silver cat into her den, followed by Reedwhisker.

Mistyfoot and the other cat, a tortoiseshell called Mosspelt, stood awkwardly for a while, before saying, "Can you help? We won't let Hawkfrost take RiverClan."

Firestar lashed his tail. "Of course not. We will help you fight him - we may have StarClan on our side."

Squirrelflight nodded, remembering the prophecy that told ThunderClan old enemies would return. But who were the 'old friends' it mentioned, the friends who would combat Hawkfrost and his Clan? _We have to find out soon,_ thought Squirrelflight. _ThunderClan - no, the fate of the whole forest could rest on them._


	19. The Journey Begins

Hawkfrost strode up the hill, the wind blowing into his face and making his ice-blue eyes water. His fur ruffled in the gusts of wind as he forced himself to take step after step. Pawsteps behind his made him spin round, feeling the wind push him off-balance. Webfoot was leaping up the hill to join him. "Hawkfrost, what are we _doing?_" he asked angrily. "Going off like this at the start of leaf-fall, we'd just got control of RiverClan -"

The gray tabby stopped short at the look on Hawkfrost's face. In an instant the dark tabby's face was inches from his own, teeth bared in a snarl. "Webfoot, I've told you not to dispute my orders! You follow my command!" Watching Webfoot run off to the rest of the cats following him - some RiverClan warriors, Leopardstar, and all of his Clan - Hawkfrost turned back with an unreadable expression on his face.

The truth was, he didn't know _why_ he was doing this. He'd got control of RiverClan, for StarClan's sake! A quarter of the forest was his! However, he'd had these dreams... the same as ever… and now Tigerstar had disappeared from the Dark Forest.

Every night Hawkfrost would stand alone in that clearing, the sickly green light of the fungus casting shadows on his pelt, his father nowhere to be seen. There must be something going on, he'd thought, and he'd decided to find out.

And now Hawkfrost, Leopardstar and their Clan were setting off into who knew where, just because of that! _But I can't go back,_ he thought. _They'll think I'm weak._

A brush of fur against his flank told him Leopardstar was walking alongside him. Looking at her, he saw her tawny face was set in a resolute, determined expression.

He twined his tail with hers, happy for the company. As the wind died down slightly, he looked around. The hills were getting steeper, and Hawkfrost knew soon they would get steeper still. They were out of Clan territory now – he'd smelled the last of WindClan's scent markings a while back – and their journey had truly begun.


	20. A Fate Decided

"That's it!"

Squirrelflight jerked her head up. "Wha...?" Her ginger fur was ruffled, and she suddenly remembered where she was - in Leafpool's den, lying in one of the sandy nests. Struggling to sit up, she winced at the twinge in her back leg - on patrol with Brambleclaw and both their apprentices last sun, she'd caught it in some brambles and torn her fur - and her skin.

_I must've nodded off,_ she thought. "What's it?" she asked Leafpool, who was standing over her, having dropped the herbs in her mouth, amber eyes wide.

"I've got it! The prophecy! I know what it means!" cried Leafpool, looking down at Squirrelflight in excitement. In a flash the ginger warrior was on her paws, her fur tingling with excitement. "What?"

"I need to see Firestar," Leafpool mewed, hurrying out of the den.

"Wait - what -?" Squirrelflight sighed in irritation. It was annoying Leafpool wouldn't confide something so important to her - but then, she reflected, she'll probably announce to the whole Clan. Padding out of the medicine cat's den, she stalked over to the fresh-kill pile, where the RiverClan cats - Mistyfoot, Mosspelt, Reedwhisker and Ripplepaw - sat, eating.

Picking a mouse of the pile, Squirrelflight sank down next to them. "Hi," she mewed awkwardly. "Er - how are you settling in?"

Mistyfoot shrugged non-comitally. "It's very good of ThunderClan to lend us shelter. But I do miss the river..." She stopped, her blue eyes clouded. Squirrelflight decided not to give her a friendly lick - even if Firestar was sheltering her, she _was_ still a RiverClan cat.

"Don't worry," she mewed instead. "We'll get rid of Hawkfrost, I know it."

Mistyfoot just shrugged her sleek blue-gray shoulders and continued to eat. Before Squirrelflight could say any more, however, Firestar had appeared on top of the Highledge, with Leafpool bounding down to sit next to Sorreltail and her kits, outside the nursery, as Firestar yowled for a Clan meeting.

Squirrelflight gazed up at Firestar as the Clan congregated around them. "Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "Leafpool has explained to me what she believes to be the meaning of the Prophecy from StarClan. _Old enemies will return, and can only be combatted by old friends..._"

He paused dramatically, his flaming tail held aloft, before yowling, "We must go to the Tribe!"

Squirrelflight stared at her father, stunned. Around her, cats were muttering and hissing to each other, and Sorreltail's kit Poppykit squeaked, "What's the Tribe?"

Squirrelflight looked around for Stormfur and Brook. Both of them were staring

up at Firestar with expressions of utmost horror on their faces. She padded over to them quickly, mewing softly, "What's the matter?"

Brook spun round to face her, the tabby fur on the back of her neck on end. "We can't go there!" she hissed, terror lacing every word. "There's no way we can go there!" Stormfur, behind Brook, had dug his claws into the ground, nodding approval at his mate's words.

Firestar gave a yowl for silence, lashing his tail from side to side. "Stormfur, Brook," he growled, "what do you say?"

"We can't go back there!" hissed Stormfur. "You don't know what -"

Another yowl interrupted them. "Why not?" It was Cloudtail. "If Firestar says we should go to the Tribe, we should!" He added in a mutter, "Whether 'StarClan' says so or not."

Squirrelflight twitched her tail, confused. What was so bad about the Tribe that Stormfur and Brook, both brave cats, quailed at the thought? Firestar gave a yowl for silence again, and every cat looked up at him.

"It is decided," he meowed firmly. "We go to the Tribe of Rushing Water."


	21. A Dark, Dark Night, plus extra

**WARNING!!!  
To all readers of Hawkfrost's Return.  
Beyond this point the story will get darker and much more bloody. I hope you're prepared to carry on reading, but if not, let's see what things would be like if a sadistic wierdo **_**wasn't**_** writing it...**

Squirrelflight looked up. Hawkfrost was running into camp with Leopardstar and his warriors. Firestar came to see them. "What are you doing?" he yowled.  
"We have come to say sorry," said Hawkfrost. "We have decided to join RiverClan as normal warriors." Firestar looked surprised.

"And I have seen the error of my ways," mewed Leopardstar. "I'm going to train kittypets to be warriors."

"Well yay!" said Squirrelflight.

And they all lived happily ever after. Except for Brambleclaw because I don't like him, buahahaha...

**The End**

(NOT!)

**Aaand here's the real one...**

_Hawkfrost stood on the spire of rock, blood washing around his paws. Power surged through him, and he knew at that point he could do anything, command anyone, that he wanted..._

Hawkfrost jerked awake. His fur was ruffled, and he began to lick it, thinking hard. Looking around, the tabby warrior realised where they were; under a thicket of brambles, along with the other HawkClan cats.

The ground below his paws was made of thin grass over hard rock, and no prey stirred the silence except for the rasping notes of his tongue over his pelt, and the startled wingbeats of an owl. The moon glittered in the sky, a crescent like a claw-scratch surrounded by diamond stars.

Hawkfrost shuddered, looking around to make sure no cat had seen it. He _knew_ that spire of rock... Which meant they _were_ going in the right direction. Caves, pointed rocks, strange cats, rushing water - _it all fits!_ he thought. _I was right all along, we were right to be heading towards the mountains._

He looked up to where he could just see a great, gray band hanging too steadily to be cloud. The mountains weren't far ahead now - that was the reason why the soil was so thin. The mountains meant rocks and caves and waterfalls, and that meant... the Tribe of Rushing Water.

_So,_ he thought, smirking, _all my dreams, all my ideas were right after all. Oh, Tigerstar, I wish you were here to see me now!_

Hawkfrost half expected amber eyes to flash, thick, muscled limbs to pad forward, scarred ears to prick - but nothing happened, except for Leopardstar stirring in her sleep next to him. Hawkfrost gave a soft sigh, and sank back down onto the grass, pressing himself against Leopardstar. The tawny she-cat rolled over, her eyelids twitching in a dream, then shook herself awake. "Hawkfrost...?"

"I'm here," he whispered, icy eyes soft. "I didn't want to wake you."

"It's alright," Leopardstar replied softly. "I've got news for you. I wanted to tell you for ages, but... I needed to be sure."

Hawkfrost wrinkled his nose. "What-"

But he was interrupted by Leopardstar's words.

"I'm expecting your kits."


	22. Leaving Home

Squirrelflight stood at the edge of the camp. Her fur was a gleaming orange, glowing in the sunrise, and her eyes shone emerald. On one side of her, Brambleclaw stood, his eyes smouldering amber; on the other, Graystripe dug his claws into the ground as if he could not wait to dig them into Hawkfrost.

In front of her, Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw glanced excitedly at each other. Brackenfur stood next to Graystripe, saying a sorrowful goodbye to Sorreltail, and next to Brambleclaw the four RiverClan cats looked worried but determined. Stormfur and Brook stood at the very back, their faces unreadable.

These were the cats Firestar had chosen to save ThunderClan - save all the Clans. They were to go into the mountains, find the Tribe - hopefully before Hawkfrost and his Clan - and persuade them to help defeat Hawkfrost. _I just hope we can do it,_ thought Squirrelflight. Firestar padded out, nodding to each of the travelling cats in turn.

"You all know why you are here," he meowed at last. "I know StarClan will guide you in your journey."

He gave a sigh, and stood up straighter, his eyes showing pride to all of his warriors. "I'll miss you. And I know when you return you will have won."

Leafpool padded over to Squirrelflight, her face sorrowful. "I wish you didn't have to go," she mewed softly. As Squirrelflight opened her mouth to reply, Leafpool continued, cutting her off. "But I know you're doing your duty as a warrior of ThunderClan. My only comment is this..."

She stopped, and swallowed hard. Squirrelflight pressed herself against her sister's side and mewed softly, "What?"

Leafpool looked at all the travelling cats, before whispering, "Come back safely."

Squirrelflight looked at Leafpool, green eyes burning into amber. "I promise." The sisters touched noses, and Leafpool moved back to stand beside Firestar, her tail twitching.

"Come on!" yowled Berrypaw excitedly. "Let's go! I want to meet the other Clans!"

Squirrelflight nodded. They had to meet each one of the other Clan's parties - except for RiverClan's who were there with them. Firestar had sent messages into ShadowClan and WindClan, and they had agreed. The Clans would join together to beat Hawkfrost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Kits!_ Hawkfrost couldn't stop staring at Leopardstar. They were out of the brambles now, marching endlessly up the hills of growing steepness toward the mountains, the ground getting rockier underpaw.

_Kits!_ His mind burned with conflicting emotions. Pride for himself and his mate, excitement to have kin to follow in his pawsteps, and irritation with Leopardstar - could she have chosen a worse place to kit? He shook his head, for once confused, but he couldn't get over the news. _Kits!_

Hawkfrost methodically put one paw in front of the other, staring at the ground, his mind numb. He only looked up when he felt fur brush his flank, and saw Leopardstar's golden pelt next to him.

"Hi," she murmered. He simply nodded. "A-are you okay?" she asked, her voice - usually so strong - quavering slightly.

He smiled, looking into her eyes. "I'm fine. Do you - I mean, are you -" He stopped, growling angrily. _What's wrong with me? They're only kits!_ "Are you okay?" he repeated, irritated with himself for his weakness.

"I'm fine." Hawkfrost was glad to hear her voice still had a steely edge to it, even now. _Good thing being a mother hasn't made her soft,_ he thought, smirking.

"Do you think... The Tribe... will agree to help us?" Leopardstar mewed quietly. "I don't know if they'll agree with what we're doing."

Hawkfrost continued walking for a few seconds, then stopped. His long hooked claws were unsheathed, and they dug into the ground, scoring the rock with white lines. He was silent for a long time before he spoke, his ice-blue eyes glittering maliciously.

"Oh, Leopardstar," he growled, "they'd better."


	23. We Should be Six

Squirrelflight padded up the slope with Brambleclaw's flank brushing her on one side, and Hazelpaw chatting excitedly with Mousepaw and Berrypaw on the other.

Ahead, Graystripe and Brackenfur were deep in conversation, and Stormfur and Brook walked with their heads down and tails dragging, looking intensely worried. Behind them, Mistyfoot, Mosspelt, Reedwhisker and Ripplepaw padded along looking determined.

Padding behind the ThunderClan and RiverClan cats were Tawnypelt, Russetfur, Cedarheart, Oakfur and Ivypaw of ShadowClan. The party had picked them just before - Brambleclaw's anger at Blackstar sending such a small party of cats had been obvious to Squirrelflight, who had laid her tail on his shoulder as his eyes blazed. "Leave it," she'd hissed. "Let's hope more cats come from WindClan."

The cats were now picking their way up the hill towards the WindClan camp, Brackenfur having run on ahead to pass the message. He'd returned a few minutes ago to tell them that Onestar would meet them soon. _I hope he sends some good warriors for us,_ she thought. _We're facing nearly the whole of RiverClan plus some other warriors..._

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she concentrated on getting over the crest of the hill to see the WindClan camp laid out underneath them. She could make out Onestar's lithe brown body at the camp entrance, surrounded by warriors.

"Brambleclaw," Onestar meowed, dipping his head to the deputy - a gesture which Brambleclaw returned. "With leaf-bare coming on, I'm very sorry WindClan cannot spare too many of our warriors. But I hope that these who I have picked will be good enough to defeat our foe."

He gestured with his tail to the warriors around him. Squirrelflight noticed with a smile Crowfeather and his mother Ashfoot - the WindClan deputy, Tornear and his apprentice, Harepaw, Whitetail, and Crowfeather's apprentice, the tortoiseshell she-cat Patchpaw.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Don't worry, we all know the hardships of leaf-bare. I'm sure all our warriors together will defeat Hawkfrost and his clan."

Onestar shook his head sadly, reminding Squirrelflight of the old leader, Tallstar. "I don't know why Leopardstar has joined with them."

Russetfyr gave a soft hiss, but did not speak. Several of the other cats were muttering under their breath, but Mistyfoot was staring resolutley at her paws. Squirrelflight felt sorry for the blue-gray warrior, but it was no time to speak.

Onestar and his warriors were saying their goodbyes, and it was time to make the climb up the mountains, for the third time in her life. Shooting a glance at Stormfur and Brook, she wondered how much would have changed... 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Stormfur and Crowfeather were walking together up the hill. The ground was growing ever steeper, and they had left Clan territory at sunhigh. It was now almost sunset, and the four travelling cats were making the journey towards the mountains.

Looking around at her companions, Squirrelflight winced. They were all there, except one. Feathertail's absense stuck out through the group, and she knew they all felt it. They'd chatted for a while, surprised that the other deputies let them lead - even Russetfur had nodded curtly and walked behind.

But after the initial excitement had worn off, they had padded on in silence, remembering another journey when another cat had been by their sides...


	24. Mist wreathed Minds

Hawkfrost looked around, muttering curses under his breath. The mist shrouding the mountains clogged everything - his sight, his hearing, his sense of smell - even his mind seemed blurred and dull. He glanced back over his shoulder, ice-blue eyes narrowed.

"HawkClan!" he called, and his voice sounded fuzzy in the thick mist. "We need to shelter until the mist has passed. If we keep on walking in this we're bound to fall off a cliff."

The dark, blurry shapes of the warriors below him on the mountain path made noises of affrmation, and Hawkfrost took a few steps back to see them. Leopardstar was at the top of the line, with Rainwhisker behind her. The RiverClan cats, as well as Spiderleg, Owlpaw and Webfoot were behind them, and Ashfur was at the back making sure no cat fell off the cliff edge. Hawkfrost raised his chin and called out again.

"Stay in line! Don't keep your eyes off the cat in front of you!" He began to walk, one careful pawstep at a time, up the deeply sloping track, staying to the solid rocks on the left side. His fur was bristling with unease - Hawkfrost hated not knowing everything about his surroundings.

The cats trekked on for who knew how long, warily looking around. Finally Hawkfrost halted, signalling with his tail to stop. "Look!" he yowled. "Over there there's an overhanging rock we can shelter under."

He beckoned to the HawkClan cats, padding into the overhang. It was damp, and cramped, but it was all they could find. Trying to shake off the feeling he was

only doing this for Leopardstar, he curled up and tucked his tail over his nose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The overhanging rock hid many cats, their sleek forms curled up, asleep. One of them, a dark brown tabby, looked over the cliff, his eyes scanning the surrounding area warily.

Behind the cats, a small mountain peak hid fields and moorland, eventually leading to forests and a lake. In front of them, for many pawsteps, a range of mountains outlined rugged and stark against the early blue-pink dawn sky.

The tabby cat gave a sigh, his amber eyes worried, and turned back into the half-cave formed by the jutting rock. "Squirrelflight," he hissed softly, prodding a dark ginger she-cat with his paw. She looked up, green eyes anxious. "I wasn't sleeping," Squirrelflight mewed quietly. "What's up?"

Brambleclaw put his head to one side. "Tell me!" Squirrelflight hissed.

"It's Hawkfrost," he said finally. "I don't... I don't know how I can face him. I mean..." His voice trailed off.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "Don't be such a stupid furball!" she mewed, getting to her paws and flicking her tail to beckon him outside, so as not to disturb the sleeping cats.

The two warriors stood watching the sunrise over the mountains, pelts brushing, tails twined. Finally Squirrelflight said, "You killed him once, Brambleclaw. You can do it again."

The dark tabby warrior exhaled loudly, lashing his tail once. "It's not that!" he growled. "It's... He is my brother, Squirrelflight. I don't..."

"What?!" Squirrelflight hissed. "Am I hearing right? You _regret_ killing him?"

"No!" Brambleclaw insisted fiercely. "I just don't know what I'll say when I see him..."

Squirrelflight shook her head, frustrated. _How can he even think of that?_

"You stupid furball, Brambleclaw," she teased, flicking his ear with her tail. "When you meet him, you'll say what you need to say. I don't think you'll ever know what to say until it's time for it."

He nodded, eyes closed. Then, opening them, Brambleclaw meowed, "C'mon. We'd better wake the others. It's time to get going." Squirrelflight nodded and the two cats moved into the cave, alerting the others with soft whispers and pokes of paws.

Mistyfoot, Brambleclaw, Russetfur and Ashfoot moved to the front of the cave. "Come on," Russetfur meowed, her bright green eyes scanning the cave.

Squirrelflight stood near the front with Crowfeather and Stormfur, Hazelpaw by her side. _This is it,_ she thought, excited. _We're going to go and get him._

"Time to go!" The four deputies turned and padded out of the half-cave, followed by the rest of the Clan cats. Their eyes were bright, their tails high, and they walked purposefully onto the rocky mountain path, further upwards towards the land of the Tribe of Rushing Water.


	25. Death from Above

Hawkfrost's tongue rasped over Leopardstar's dappled flank. The strokes were meant to be soothing, but Hawkfrost himself felt far from calm. _Her scent has changed,_ he realised with a pang. _How long before the rest of the Clan finds out?_ He let out a huffing sigh, his icy eyes clouded.

Leopardstar swung her head up. "Don't worry about me," she growled. He'd thought she was asleep. "I can take whatever this throws at me." Hawkfrost smiled slightly. Such was Leopardstar - proud, pitiless, and practical. "I know you can," he meowed quietly. "It - it's not you I'm worried about."

They sat in silence for a while until Leopardstar finally meowed, "Well?" Hawkfrost sighed.

"It's... I mean..." He growled softly, angry with himself for even showing stammering, blustering weakness in front of Leopardstar. "...I'm not sure about myself."

Leopardstar narrowed her emerald-shard eyes. "Hawkfrost, you mousebrain," she growled, not entirely teasingly. "You can cope with anything. I know you can." The dark tabby warrior nodded, his eyes regaining some of their clear, icy arrogance.

"Shall we wake the Clan, then?" he asked. Leopardstar nodded and the two cats stood up, Hawkfrost letting out a yowl - "Cats of HawkClan! It's time for us to be going!"

Slowly, the warriors began to pull themselves to their paws. Ashfur moved to the front of the crowd, and mewed, "Hawkfrost... How... How do you know where we're going?" He was obviously trying hard to stop himself from flinching, Hawkfrost reflected.

When on another time, in another mood, Hawkfrost would have clawed Ashfur's ears, he simply nodded. "I just know," he growled. "Trust me."

Ashfur looked surprised, but hurried back to the rest of the Clan. Hawkfrost led them out of the half-cave, and they began the long walk up the mountain.

Gray stone, sky, clouds, gray stone, sky, clouds, the occasional tree - even Hawkfrost, with his mind focused on what he would achieve, began to get bored of the scenery. _At least it isn't snowing,_ he thought.

By now, HawkClan had reached around the top of the first peak. Looking back, Hawkfrost saw two mountains seperated them from the territories around the lake. "We're doing well!" he yowled to the rest of the Clan, his flank brushing Leopardstar's. "If we keep going like this, we'll reach the Tribe's cave in less than three sunrises!"

This cheered the Clan up immensely, and as they began to move down the mountainside the cats were chatting, talking, and being altogether a lot more Clan-like. Hawkfrost and Leopardstar walked together, not speaking, but simply enjoying each other's company.

The cats padded further downward, pausing briefly to drink from a small, trickling stream that burbled down the mountain.

The walk seemed to take forever before the sun began to set, and Leopardstar suggested they find somewhere to shelter. Reluctantly, Hawkfrost agreed, and they moved into a large gulley between two tall, towering cliffs.

Preoccupied with ambitious thoughts about what would happen when they found the Tribe, Hawkfrost didn't notice the huge, precarious boulder perched on top of one of the cliffs. Neither did the rest of HawkClan.

"This'll be a good place to spend the night," called Hawkfrost. The HawkClan cats let out mews of agreement, and moved under rocks for shelter. Hawkfrost himself began clawing out pebbles and rocks from the side of the cliff to make a softer sleeping place, disgusted with himself for missing his soft reed nest in RiverClan.

The pebbles clattered to the hard rocky ground, and Hawkfrost was surprised when larger rocks fell down with them. He was merely annoyed when a rock landed next to him, nearly squashing his tail.

Hawkfrost's ice-blue eyes narrowed angrily, and he called, "We'll have to get out! Too many falling rocks!" His Clan began to heave themselves reluctantly up from where they'd got to sleep, and Hawkfrost opened his mouth to yowl more orders.  
He never managed it.

Hawkfrost's call was cut off as he swung his head up to see an unimaginably huge boulder crashing down the mountainside, its rugged side aimed for him.

Lights out.


	26. A Talon's Swoop

Squirrelflight looked out over the mountains and sighed. They seemed so unimaginably vast... And Hawkfrost was ahead of them by who knew how many pawsteps.

Her eyes strayed from side to side across the rugged peaks as she walked. Her pads were beginning to sting slightly from walking all day, and she could see a huge bank of mist moving towards them not so far ahead. She wondered how they'd be able to see in that.

"I wonder how we'll be able to see in that?" came a small voice from beside her. Squirrelflight looked down to see Hazelpaw watching the mist with wide, scared eyes.

"Don't worry," Squirrelflight mewed reassuringly. "Most of us here have made this journey before - Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Crowfeather and I have made it twice! And Brook lived here for seasons and seasons before now. We know these mountains pretty well. Better than Hawkfrost, anyway."

Hazelpaw brightened at this, and they moved forward to catch up with the rest of the Clan cats. The mist was almost upon them now, and Squirrelflight slipped through the crowds to walk with Stormfur and Brook. Both were looking intensely worried. "What's wrong?" Squirrelflight mewed teasingly. "Not scared of a bit of bad weather, are we?"

"It's not that," growled Stormfur tensly. "But you should know, Squirrelflight, weather is dangerous in the mountains."

"Then what _is_ it?" asked the ginger she-cat irritably. Stormfur and Brook shared a glance, and Brook opened her mouth to reply - but her voice was cut off by a shriek.

The three cats whipped round to see the small, lithe, tortoiseshell body of the WindClan apprentice Patchpaw just visible in the mist. "Look out! Eagle!" she screeched, before turning and racing back towards Crowfeather and Ashfoot.

Squirrelflight's heart lurched. How could they see an eagle in this clinging mist? She looked wildly around, panicking. Brook moved forward, fur bristling and claws out - the other cats who had dealt with eagles before did the same.

Crowfeather was growling low in his throat, but the eagle - wherever it was - was impossible to spot.

She was really beginning to panic now, as the apprentices huddled fearfully together by a large rock, and the warriors scanned the skies with increasing frustration.

Suddenly, a yowl of terror came from over to her left. Squirrelflight spun round to see something that turned her blood to ice.

Berrypaw had been gripped by the eagle's cruel talons and was being lifted higher into the misty gray sky.

Brambleclaw let out a screech of fury and ruched at the eagle, his strong muscles propelling him forward to leap upward - and the eagle was dropping now, with Berrypaw's added weight - the cream-furred apprentice was scratching and clawing at the great bird's legs, but to no avail.

The eagle had righted itself and was flapping higher, out of reach of Brambleclaw's flailing paws, out of reach of any of them. Squirrelflight let out a snarl of despair and raced after it - but before she could even leap for it, a gray-brown shape launched itself out of the mist.

It snagged onto the eagle's back and brought it and Berrypaw crashing to the ground - or rather, crashing onto Squirrelflight. The cats and bird rolled around for a second, before the gray cat sank its fangs into the eagle's neck and the bird lay still.

Squirrelflight and the other cat stared at each other, each unable to believe their eyes. It was Squirrelflight who spoke first, her voice thick with disbelief.

"Crag?"


	27. Where?

Aah, sorry for slow update guys… Kinda museless this last week or so, in RPs as well as stories. sigh But here we go.

"No – _no!_" Why wasn't he here? Every dream, every night now – gone! "Tigerstar!" The snarling cry escaped his throat before he could help it, his voice higher than usual. Hawkfrost cursed himself for acting like a lost kit, cursed his father for leaving him – why was he always, always gone?

The dark tabby tom swung round the clearing, his pale blue eyes flashing like the drip of melted water from the tip of an icicle. The sickly green fungus glowed as it always had, the black trees reached out towards him like claws, the smooth rock where Tigerstar usually stood was as gray and unyielding as ever – the only thing missing was Tigerstar himself.

As Hawkfrost cast round the clearing in panic, even his sharp eyes didn't spot the small, bedraggled, dark tabby tom hunched in a corner, his icey eyes dull. As Hawkfrost sniffed desperately at a tree trunk, all dignity forgotten, the other cat got to its paws. It was slightly transparent, so the shadows of tree trunks could be seen through its body, and it made no noise as it silently padded out of the clearing.

"_Hawkfrost? Hawkfrost!"_

Where was he? Where, where, where –

"Wake up! Hawkfrost –" 

No! He had to find Tigerstar, he couldn't go back yet – where was his father?

"Stop it! He's waking up, stop disturbing him!" 

Hawkfrost opened his eyes. Two faces – a golden, spotted one, and a pale gray flecked one stared down at him nervously. Leopardstar and Ashfur drew back, relief clear in their eyes.

"Y-you lost a life," said Ashfur quietly. "That boulder fell on you, but we managed to get you out …" He trailed off, uncomfortable. "I- I'll go and sort out the Clan," the gray tom mumbled before dashing away.

Hawkfrost got wearily to his paws, looking around. The rocky gully where they had got down to shelter for the night was littered with falling rocks, the largest being the one that was now lying near his tail.

The rest of HawkClan were uncurling from the smoothest rocks they had found, padding up to Ashfur's inspection. Hawkfrost saw him yowling out orders, and felt slightly appeased. Ashfur was a decent deputy.

Leopardstar leaned slightly closer to him, giving him a lick on the cheek. "I'm fine," he snapped irritably, and she drew back – not offended, just giving him space.

Ashfur and the rest of the Clan stalked up to where Hawkfrost stood, still a little shaky on his paws. "Are we ready to go?" asked Ashfur after the dark tabby tom hadn't spoken.

"Right," growled Hawkfrost, turning to look up the rocky hill towards where they had entered the gully. Mist –less than before, but still enough to cloud his vision – wreathed the mountainside.

Hawkfrost and Leopardstar began to lead their Clan in the slow trudge up the mountainside. Rock, stone, pebble, rock, stone, pebble – the occasional drifting mist – everything was a uniform dull gray. The cats padded on through the uninspiring landscape, through the mist and to the top of the path.

There they stood and stared, dumbstruck and angry, at what they saw before them.

A pile of huge, rugged boulders filled up the small gap between the two cliffs that had led them into the valley. There was no way out.

The cats of HawkClan stared at it for a few moments longer, until their leader voiced the thought that had been snarling in all their minds.

"Stuck."


	28. Of Friends and Betrayal

"C – [I_Crag?"[/I _Squirrelflight's voice was starkly loud in the quiet air. All the Clan cats had fallen silent – Berrypaw was crouching, shivering, beside his sister; Brambleclaw and Crowfeather were staring - but it was Stormfur and Brook who were staring the most.

The two warriors leaped forwards – C rag glanced up, saw them – and his face became alight with unusual happiness. He sprang off Squirrelflight and covered Stormfur and Brook in licks. "You made it, then!" he meowed, delighted. The other two cast uncomfortable glances behind them at the clustered Clan cats, who were looking bewildered.

[IMade it? Made it from what?[/I Squirrelflight could hear her thoughts echoed in the whispers of the cats around her. Brambleclaw finally stepped forward, dipping his head to Crag. "It's good to see you," he growled.

"And you," replied the mountain cat courteously. "But what are you doing here? It's almost the season of Frozen Water." His voice carried not only anxiety, but something that seemed almost like terror, and possibly a threat.

Brambleclaw glanced sideways, apparently unsure of himself. "We – we're chasing down Hawkfrost," he replied slowly. "He's gathering followers, we think he means to take over the forest. Leafpool had a sign telling us to come to the Tribe." The dark tabby broke off, looking down. Far from being understanding, Crag's eyes widened in alarm. "She had a sign telling you to go to… the Tribe?"

Brambleclaw nodded, perplexed. "Yes. Can you take us to Stoneteller?" Squirrelflight noted Crag's expression when the Healer's name was mentioned. His eyes widened, darting from side to side. His claws snapped out, digging into the rocky ground, and his tail lashed. "Not here," he muttered tensely. "Follow me."

Without another word the gray tom began to run, gathering speed as he charged down the path. With a glance behind her, Squirrelflight followed, her paws pounding on the frost-slicked rock. Crag led the Clan cats down a steep, rocky path, where they were forced to scramble from boulder to boulder occasionally, their claws tearing on the rough rock.

Finally, panting, they skidded to a halt outside a small cave entrance, hidden behind a skinny, lone pine tree which clung to the rocks by thin roots. "This isn't the Cave of Rushing Water," growled Crowfeather. "Why –"

But Crag gave a low snarl – "inside!" The Clan cats obeyed, filing into a small cave. There was hardly enough room for all of them – Squirrelflight felt Hazelpaw's pelt brushing against her on one side, Brambleclaw's on another. At least it was relatively warm compared to the freezing mountain air outside.

Crag told them to stay there, and slipped inside a small tunnel. The Clan cats could hear his pawsteps, but after a while they were swallowed by the stone. Squirrelflight could see the WindClan cats looking uncomfortable, and felt bad for them. She knew how much they hated being closed in like this.

The patter of pawsteps announced Crag's return – but there were other sets of paws with him. After a moment, the gray tom emerged into the open, followed closely by two others. "Talon! Wing!" cried Squirrelflight joyfully, purring. The two Tribe cats looked haunted and wary, and merely nodded at her greeting. Squirrelflight frowned, concerned. Last time she'd seen the Tribe cats like this was when they were being hunted by Sharptooth. What had happened? And where were the rest of the Tribe?

Talon sat down, his eyes grave. He addressed the Clan cats straight away, not waiting for an introduction. "You cannot stay here. You cannot go to the Cave of Rushing Water. You must all leave, at once! Go back to your forest! You have a home… Don't desert it." Squirrelflight saw that, with these last sentences, his face crumpled with despair.

"What's wrong?" she cried, unable to stop herself. "Why are you all so afraid? Where are the rest of the Tribe?" Crag, Talon and Wing exchanged a glance, peering first at her, then at Stormfur and Brook. Finally, Crag spoke again.

"The Tribe is… Not what it used to be. There is no way you can go there. No way. Talon was right, it was stupid to come here. Go back."

But now Crowfeather was bristling, stepping forward with a low growl. "Are you saying we're stupid for wanting to save our Clans from Hawkfrost? Stupid for wanting to protect our kits?" His teeth were bared.

"Of course not!" cried Wing, her voice shaking slightly. "But this is not the way to do it. Go back!"

Squirrelflight got to her paws, anger boiling in her blood. "Leafpool had a sign from StarClan!" she hissed. "Are you saying [IStarClan[/I were lying?" The Tribe cats shook their heads numbly, looking distraught, but Squirrelflight did not stop. "You're not the Tribe I remember!" she growled angrily. "When did you become such cowards?"

"Cowards!" snarled Talon, leaping up. "How dare you?"

"You're refusing to help us!"

"With good reason!"

"What good reason?" The soft query came from Tawnypelt, standing near the back of the crowd. "Why won't you let us see the Tribe?"

Crag shook his head, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Please. Trust us. Do not go to the Cave of Rushing Water."

Russetfur and Ashfoot were growling threateningly, stepping forward. "Tell us!" snarled the ShadowClan deputy.

Mistyfoot, near the front, frowned – and turned to face Stormfur. "What do you say?" she growled. "Why must we stay away from the Tribe?"

Stormfur winced, scuffing his paws on the stone floor. After what seemed like moons, he replied, "I can't argue with StarClan. But I think we can fight Hawkfrost on our own, with all the cats we have now. There's no need to see the Tribe."

Brambleclaw spoke up angrily. "If you won't take us, we'll go ourselves!" he growled. Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Graystripe and many other cats gave mews of assent. "We will find the Tribe, and defeat Hawkfrost!"

He gave a sad glance at Crag and Talon. "Goodbye." Then, flicking his tail to beckon the others, he turned and left the cave. When they had reached the top of the slope, and got into the Tribe's territory, Ashfoot spoke up, her face set. "I don't know what's wrong with the Tribe, but we must find them. StarClan has spoken."

Brackenfur growled his agreement, and Brambleclaw raised his voice. "Let's go!"

But before they had walked more than a few foxlengths, Squirrelflight stopped. Something had touched her on the nose. Softly, like the tip of a thick-furred tail. And yet she knew this was a weapon far more deadly than any a cat could muster.

It was snowing.


End file.
